


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Students Of SM Academy [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ballet Dancer Irene, Bisexual Wendy, Dom Park Sooyoung | Joy, Dramedy, Ex Sex, F/F, Irene-centric, Knocking On The Wrong Door, Lesbian Irene, Playgirl Irene, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: The Students Of SM Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691008





	Untitled

**8:35 AM**

"Do you want for me to walk you back to your dorm after the party?"Irene heard Junmyeon ask her,though she was barely paying attention.

"Joohyun-ah?"She looked up at him."What is it myeonie?"She asked in a slurred manner,causing Junmyeon to sigh in annoyance.


End file.
